


[Podfic] no darkness will endure

by skitzofreak



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Cassian and Jyn during the Battle of Yavin, F/M, Inspired by The Lord of the Rings, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, alternate universe - somebody lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak
Summary: [Podfic version]He finds her on the roof, just over the hangar doors that gape at the Temple’s base. She’s far back enough from the edge that she cannot be seen from the ground, partially hidden by the shadow cast by the upper layers, and wedged between two old, crumbling pillars. It’s the exact spot he would have chosen, a perfect sniper’s nest with plenty of visibility from her point of view but with almost no access, protected on all sides and hard to spot. Instead of laying stretched out with a rifle, however, she’s leaning against the larger pillar, her arms folded around her middle and her face tilted up to the curve of Yavin, far above.-Two warriors, injured in battle and forced to wait for news of the distant battle, have a discussion about hope.





	[Podfic] no darkness will endure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allatariel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allatariel/gifts).
  * Inspired by [no darkness will endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980219) by [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak). 



  
_cover art by[Ivaylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivaylo/pseuds/Ivaylo)_

**Listen**  


_(or click[here](https://soundcloud.com/mel-b-138775168/no-darkness-will-endure) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [no darkness will endure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13980219)

 **Author:** [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak)

 **Reader:** [skitzofreak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skitzofreak/pseuds/skitzofreak)

 **Length:** 11:56


End file.
